All I want to get is a little bit Closer
by foreverbadatwriting
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Quincest. Another standard procedure high school au fic ftw. There's no smut in the first couple of chapters, but it'll get there, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Another standard procedure high school au fic. Don't get excited. Also, someone please tell me I should stop writing in Sara's POV. By the way, even though it's set mid-teenage years, I want you to envision 2003-esque hair styles. Anyway, this first chapter is basically just a short introduction to the rest of the story. It's shorter than I'd like it to be but I didn't think the first chapter needed anymore. I understand this fic will use a lot of dialogue as a whole, so try not to get too irritated with me. I hope you like it and at least find some enjoyment in this. Please review because I benefit from all your comments whether you're just saying you like it or whether it's constructive criticism. Thank you.**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes again, begging myself not to fall asleep. I fucking hated art. I didn't even want to take it as a subject. The only reason I had this was because I'd rather do art than geography. I fell asleep almost every lesson and my book was practically empty. I was so far behind. I was bound to fail. The thing was, I really didn't care. I didn't give a shit about school.

Just before I fell into unconsciousness, the bell rang, forcing me out of my dreamy trance. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Sara Quin, you get back in here," my teacher's voice was so unholy. I reluctantly turned back into the room, giving Emy a nod to go on without me. "Tegan, could you stay behind too, please?" The young girl smiled quietly in return. "Now, Sara, you are extremely far behind in coursework," I rolled my eyes, preparing for the lecture that lay ahead, "You're headed straight for a fail and I'm not going to let that happen. Of all my seven years at this school, I've not had one student fail and I'm not going to let you be the first." I folded my arms across my chest and frowned with ignorance to what she'd said. "Tegan, since you actually do everything I tell you to do, will you please tutor Sara and get her up to where she needs to be?" Tegan nodded again and then glanced up in my direction.

"I'm not having a fucking tutor."

"Language! And yes you are Sara, because the other option is detention for 5 hours a week, alone with me," my teacher looked pleased now with herself, knowing what my choice would be. I sighed deeply before leaving and pacing quickly down the corridor. I barely knew Tegan. She was in a couple of my classes: English, Math, Gym and Music. I'd never actually spoken to her before. I just knew _of _her. We were in two completely different friendship groups so it wasn't even like we ever got the chance to speak much anyway. She seemed nice enough though. She didn't have a bad reputation or anything. As far as I was aware, she mainly kept to herself. She was quite quiet for the most part.

"Wait! Sara!" I heard rapid footsteps coming toward me and turned my head to see Tegan running after me.

"Yes?" She panted out of breath, obviously from running trying to catch up to me.

"I just wanted to know when we plan to meet up. You know, for tutoring and stuff?" She looked so innocent.

"Oh yeah, that. Um, I have free period Thursday?"

"Me too," she said, smiling. "Miss Porter just said we should do an after school one too. I know it sucks but…" She sort of trailed off, hoping I would understand. If I had been around my friends, I probably would have retorted but I chose to be nice on this one. At the end of the day, it wasn't her fault I was failing class. And she was the one taking time out to tutor me.

"I can do Tuesdays after school. We can take it in turns going to each other's houses, right?" She nodded and smiled at me. Somehow content with the words we'd exchanged.

"Okay. We'll start Thursday." And with that, she left. Walking off in the opposite direction. Her backpack swaying with her movements. I sighed again and then strode away, wanting to catch up with Emy before lunch was to finish.

* * *

"_You have to have a fucking tutor? That's rough Sara."_ Emy's voice echoed through the phone. I never did catch up to her at lunch so I decided to call her from the happy parameters of my home.

"I know right! Miss Porter fucking hates me. I know it." I lay back on my bed and kicked up my feet.

"_She doesn't hate you. You're just shit at art. She likes me_." I fucking knew she was smiling over the phone. If I was with her in person, I probably would've playfully punched her in the arm by this point.

"Yeah, Emy. She likes you because you actually do work. And you're fucking good at it. I still fucking hate you for that." I chuckled out loud at myself.

"_I know you do. Anyway, so who've you got for tutor? Anyone I know? Anyone hot?"_ She put extra emphasis on 'hot'. I feel like ever since hormones kicked in, Emy and I have put women at a priority in our minds. Accept she had a girlfriend. I didn't. We tried to date once, and fucked a couple of times but had to stop because it got weird. It was a complicated time for both of us but now we were closer than close so it worked out pretty well.

"Tegan Rain. You know her?" I didn't even know if that was her proper name but I went with it because I'd heard her being called that a couple of times.

"_Tegan… I know of her. Hangs around with Lindsey Byrnes, right?"_

"Yeah. That's the one." I nodded to myself. I hated the fact that I made stupid gestures over the phone even though I knew no one else could see me.

"_I like Lindsey. She's in my photography class. She's nice. I speak to her from time to time. I know nothing about Tegan though. Lindsey doesn't really talk to me about her much. Just sort of mentioned in conversation, which is understandable since they're like best friends."_

"Do you think they're together?" I questioned curiously, it was always a possibility. I slightly hoped that Tegan would be gay so I didn't have to be cautious when mentioning my sexuality.

"I _don't know. I'm not around them enough to say. I always just assumed Lindsey was straight since she has a long line of ex-boyfriends in her past."_

"Haven't we all?" I snickered, causing Emy to laugh in return.

"_Oh, we've all been there. Anyway Sara, I'm gonna go. Sarah's coming over soon and I need to get ready. Call me later or something. And if I don't see you before, good luck with your tutor tomorrow_." I could hear her giggle to herself.

"Eat shit Storey." I laughed and hung up, tossing the phone carelessly away from me. Anxiety then roused in my stomach. I was dreading tomorrow so much. Just Tegan and I. Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down to the art department, trying to take my time, avoiding the inevitable. I took a long drawn-out breath upon entering the classroom. As expected, Tegan was sat with her stuff placed specifically on the table. Other than her, the classroom was completely empty. "Hey Sara," she smiled at me, tapping the chair next to her invitingly. I dumped my bag under the table and took the seat next to her, sprawling in the shaped plastic. "Do you have your book?" She questioned, contrasting me, sat up in her chair. I shook my head, not particularly caring. "I assumed you wouldn't so I took the liberty of making you a checklist." She slid a piece of paper toward me, it scratching against the surface of the table. "Look Sara, I don't want to do this just as much as you don't. Please, just don't be a brat to me about this."

I looked up at her then. I could see her eyes screaming at me to care. "Most people don't have the courage to call me a brat… you know that?" I wasn't the kind of person who'd beat you up or anything like that. Just, most people never said anything bad to me. They just tolerated me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sara." She suddenly looked embarrassed and her eyes flickered down toward the checklist. A blush gathered lightly in her cheeks. "Should we get down to work?" She went through her entire book taking down work I'd done and work that I hadn't. I'd done about 2 from the 12 we were supposed to do. Tegan set up a work plan and timetable that would take us as far as Christmas.

I checked my watch, just about 20 minutes to go. We'd finished everything we had to do but I figured I'd stay for the whole period. We mainly engaged in awkward small talk until I broke the pattern. I noticed a tatted Bruce Springsteen t-shirt clinging to her body and couldn't resist. "So, you like Bruce Springsteen?"

"Like? I fucking love Bruce Springsteen. I grew up listening to him. My parents are huge fans so…"

I was suddenly excited by what she was saying; I'd never met anyone who shared my passion before. "My step dad has a bitchin' collection of Bruce Springsteen shirts, so I mainly wear his," I tugged off my hoodie, presenting the 'Greetings from Asbury Park' shirt that my he had let me tear apart, "this one's one of his, actually. It's my favourite." Tegan's face lit up, gazing at the shirt in wonderment. We both got hyperactive from this discovery and discussed our favourite records/shows. I found out that Tegan's favourite album at that moment in time was Tunnel of Love and that incidentally Tunnel of Love was her favourite song. I told her of how personally, my favourite song was I'm on Fire, and we shared anecdotes and stories of our love for him; shamelessly getting carried away in the obsession. We talked of other music and how we both liked Smashing Pumpkins, Cindi Lauper and Korn as just a few examples. Tegan said that she also really liked Hole and that she had an unspoken appreciation for Courtney Love. I returned this comment of my love for U2. This carried on until we eventually accepted that we were the same person, and the conversation naturally came to a halt.

"So, Tegan, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but are you and Lindsey together?" Tegan burst into giggles at my abrupt question. It was probably inappropriate, but since my phone conversation with Emy, it had been playing in my mind.

"No. No we're not." Her laughing subsided and she just took to smiling again.

"Is Lindsey gay?" This again triggered a response from her.

"Lindsey's… kind of fluid I guess. But mostly straight." She actually put thought into that answer.

Sitting up, now, I looked her in the eye firmly. I got closer than probably would've been appropriate. "Are _you_ gay?" Even though I didn't know Tegan, I felt that I could ask her this stuff. I was usually wary around talking to most girls in school but I could tell Tegan was different. It was like she was probably meant to be friends with me but the stars hadn't aligned quickly enough. From what I could tell, we were quite similar anyway; especially in the music department.

"What's with all the questions, Sara?" She chuckled to herself again, before lowering her voice slightly. "Yes, I'm gay. Why do you ask?" I knew she knew I was gay. She was just teasing me, trying to get a confession.

"Because I am too," I replied by stating the obvious, cringing as the words escaped my throat. "I was scared in case I'd have to pretend to be straight." She gave me a nod, identifying that she felt the same way and we laughed over how childish we'd been. She understood me perfectly.

"So, Sara, do you have a girlfriend?" I blushed slightly, taken aback. I wanted to act cool and say yes but I just thought that there would be no use lying.

"No. I haven't had one for a while now. Yourself?" I raised an eyebrow at the female, a little surprised when she started giggling to herself.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. It's weird because I always thought that you and your friend Emy were together, but she's with Sarah Fobes, right? Sorry, Lindsey told me."

"Emy is with Sarah, yes. I thought everyone knew. Emy and I used to see each other but we sort of came to an agreement that we'd be better off as friends. She was a decent fuck though." I was alarmed by the words that slipped from my month. I never allowed myself to tell people I barely knew stuff like that. Now I just felt awkward. Tegan didn't seem to mind though. Just sat there smiling pleasantly as normal. I started to pick up on that as something she obviously did a lot. "I'm sorry, not many people know about that. Did I weird you out?"

"No, not at all." Tegan shook her head and tapped my shoulder in reassurance. "So… you're not a virgin then?"

I had to control myself from erupting with laughter, tearing up a little from the hilarity. "No. you?"

"Not with boys." She smiled weakly before getting inconveniently by the school bell. She gathered up her stuff and slipped it into her bag with ease. "Bye Tegan, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you next Tuesday. And please, don't forget your book," she giggled playfully. I followed her out of the room and went in search of Emy.

* * *

When I got home, I decided to call Emy again, she being as absent as she was.

"Emy, I have news."

"_Oh shit, you had your tutor today, how did it go?"_

"Dude, she's fucking incredible, she likes all the same music as I do and everything." Being reminded of her made me feel giddy again, receiving butterflies in a stomach.

"_A match made in heaven."_ Her sarcasm really pissed me off sometimes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Speaking of, she's not with Lindsey but she is gay."

"_Interesting… find out the last name yet?"_

"No, I forgot to ask. I'll figure that out next Tuesday." I suddenly felt gutted at forgetting but then also pondered why I had such a curiosity for this piece of information.

"_Look, Sara, I've got to go_." This came as a surprise, since we'd barely been on the phone for a minute and I knew she never did anything on a Thursday.

"Sarah again? Really? What ever happened to bros before hoes?" I hated that phrase but used it anyway just to guilt trip her.

"_Fuck off. You're just jealous because you're not in a relationship. I'll speak to you tomorrow, yeah? And don't cream yourself too much over Tegan."_ She hung up before I could respond. Bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I uploaded this a little later than I'd wanted to but I really wanted to get everything out of my head. In doing that though, I produced three new chapters. Consider it a late christmas present. I've also being working on some new other ideas which should come to light soon. Anyway, enjoy my lovely's. Review and all that jazz because all your opinions are dear to me. **

* * *

I spent all week thinking about spending time with Tegan again. We were going to her house the first Tuesday. Even though I didn't want to be tutored, it was still the excuse I needed to hang out with Tegan. I already knew where she lived so it wasn't too hard for me to find her place. The Canadian autumn air was cold and bitterly scratched my skin. I clutched my art book tightly; half wishing it wasn't actually there.

I knocked on the door hard, lingering around in the porch. Her house appeared fancy from the outside. The lawn was neat and she had two large cars parked in the driveway. The house as a whole seemed very inviting. She had a couple of trees growing around the edges and one in the middle of the front lawn. There were stone steps leading up to the front door, littered with plant pots, holding small flowers that varied in color, cutely arranged. I assumed her parents were gardening enthusiasts or something. They also had flower beds around the perimeter of the house, again varying in different flowers.

The door swung open, revealing a smiling Tegan on the other side. "Come in," she said, stepping aside to allow me entrance, "shoes off," she added, pointing to a disorganized pile of converse and sneakers. I kicked off my boots and crept nervously inside. The living room was very quaint. There were trinkets resting on most visible surfaces and cute lamps placed here and there. The beige carpet was soft under my feet and I moved my toes in my socks slightly, enjoying the comfort. She had two sofas; both angled facing a wide-screen television. Her family were obviously loaded.

"Hey, you must be Sara," a middle-aged woman came in through a door on the far wall. She wandered over to Tegan and put both hands on her shoulders. Seeing them close together, gave away their relation. "I'm Tegan's mom."

"Oh, hi Mrs…" I paused. I actually still didn't know Tegan's surname. I uneasily looked to Tegan, who by this point was choking back giggles. "I'm sorry," I awkwardly scratched the back of my head, "I don't actually know your surname."

"Clement," Tegan's mom added. She wasn't bitchy about it either. She just sort of laughed it off, recognizing my awkwardness. She seemed like your stereotypical mother. Very house-wife sort of thing. Although, I could tell she was independent, as in, she probably had a job. "Anyway, Tee, I'll leave you girls to it. And Sara, if she's being hard on you, take no notice," she then looked back to Tegan, "My little perfectionist." She squeezed Tegan into a hug before leaving again through the door she came in through.

Tegan guided me upstairs to her bedroom, taking my art book from me. I suddenly felt very out-of-place in the tidy room. Everything was neat and organised; her bed sheets were even tucked perfectly into the sides. However, she did have a desk that was cluttered with papers and small miscellaneous objects. Her purple, lilac walls held posters of Korn and Hole, which seemed weird against the orderly environment of everything else. Propped against one of the walls, she had a keyboard and an acoustic guitar accompanied by an electric one, attached to an amplifier. I already had some knowledge that she played instruments with her being in my music class and all. She also had a bookshelf containing an impressive collection of novels and comic books. She kept her art stuff on there too by the looks of things. Either way, to me, it was all very cute and charming.

She sat down on the floor and pulled out her own sketch book. I accompanied her, crossed legged on the carpet. She mainly talked and guided me through things. She was very professional. She'd printed out framework for every page and already planned which pages I was going to complete in that session. I thought to myself that she'd probably make a good teacher. We started with easy, non-time consuming activities. So, title pages, mind maps and mood boards. Those sorts of things. She didn't let me copy her though; I kind of wished she would.

"I think we'll stop there for today." She gazed proudly at my work. "You can stay for a while if you want to." I could tell by her tone of voice that she wanted me to stay. I'd already been at her place for three hours, another one or two wouldn't hurt, right?

"Sure," I said, standing up and walking the cramp from my legs. She sat up on the bed, inviting me to sit next to her by patting the fabric at her side. I complied, hanging my legs over the edge of the bed. It was more comfortable than I'd initially expected. I literally just wanted to lie down and take a nap right then and there.

"Sara? Would you like to come to a party this weekend?" She chewed her bottom lip and sort of looked at me, begging me with her eyes. "It's at Lindsey's place. She already invited Emy and I said I wanted to invite you so… I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to. There'll be booze if that makes any difference."

I chuckled slightly at her neediness, "Jesus Christ Tegan, you don't have to sell it to me. I'd like to go. Are people staying the night at Lindsey's house? It's just that, I can't go home if I've been drinking. My mom would kill me."

She furrowed my brow before placing her hand on my leg. "You could stay here if you'd like? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind…" Her face at lit up slightly.

"Sure," I put my hand on hers and squeezed it gently against my leg, not being able to help smiling when her eyes widened. Her pupils dilated at my touch and she blushed hard. I pulled my hand away and she reluctantly followed suit. "I like your walls," I nodded toward the posters.

"Thanks," a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "I think my room literally describes my personality… my mom disagrees," She giggled slightly to herself.

"How long have you been learning guitar?" I turned her attention to the two instruments.

"A couple of years, I've been playing piano all my life though."

"Me too, I only started learning guitar when I took my step dad's."

"I've heard you play in class, you're really good." It was half difficult to tell if Tegan was being entirely genuine or just polite. It was kind of hard to read her smile.

"I'm satisfactory. In my opinion, you play better, your strumming technique is beautiful and adding that to your personal compositions, you're really talented, Tegan."

"No, I'm not. I just pretend like I am." She was being modest. She really was talented. I never really took much notice of her, but from what I'd already seen in class, she was really good. I envied that talent a little bit, but not enough to dislike her for it.

It fell silent and awkward for a few moments and I desperately tried to conjure up something you break the tension, "So, who else is going to the party?"

"Oh, just a few close friends. I don't suppose you'd know anyone, but Emy and Sarah will be there. Lindsey and Emy are closer than they'd like to admit. They say they consider themselves acquaintances but that's because they're not inclined to call themselves 'friends'. Um, Ted Gowans will be there… you know Ted, right?" Ted was one of those people who knew everybody. He was one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet, too. He never particularly got angry, either. I've only ever seen him angry once but that's because I was teasing him and he just threw a napkin. He was legit and honest, but the nice kind of honest. I really respected him even though we wouldn't be defined as close friends.

"Yeah, I know Ted. Will Rob Chursinoff be there?" Rob was one of _my_ friends. He could be a bit of a dick at times but was great nonetheless. Fucking hilarious, too.

"I'm not sure; I'll have to ask Lindsey or something. She'll invite a lot of people. She always does." It was things like that, that made it obvious that Tegan knew Lindsey better than anyone.

"Tegan, your dinner's ready!" Tegan's mother shouted abruptly up the stairs.

"Oh, shit. You have to go. She gathered my art work and handed it to me neatly, "I don't want to you leave or anything, but-"

"You don't have to explain anything," I smiled knowingly at her and it was pleasant watching the worry fade from her face. I followed her downstairs and she stopped it the porch, waiting for me to put on my shoes. When I was done, I looked to her.

"Bye Sara." She pulled me into a hug. We hadn't really had much physical contact before but this felt good. Her kindness towards me had really touched me. I left her house and headed off down the cold streets.

_I think I like Tegan. I think I like Tegan a lot._


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on Tegan's front door, hesitating a little. I'd agreed to go to her house before the party so we could walk down together. She opened the door, a smile erupting upon seeing me. She rushed straight out and hugged me, kicking the door shut behind her. She hadn't tutored me on Thursday, since she was busy doing something else. I didn't ask too many questions because I felt it wasn't my place.

"It's not far, I thought we could walk." She slipped her hands inside her pockets and began pacing, letting me follow her. I had no idea where Lindsey lived, so she basically had complete control. That worried me, but I trusted her enough to get me there in one piece. We didn't speak much on the way there, but mainly engaged in mindless small talk. The steam from our breaths spiralled up into the darkened sky and collided into one.

Lindsey answered the door, already giddy on alcohol. She took our coats and guided us into her living room. The music was loud through the house and everything was dimly lit. People were littered all over the place, so we had to squeeze through the labyrinth of bodies. There was a small circle of people in the living room, two of which included Emy and Sarah. I took a seat next to Emy, hugging her friendly. Lindsey handed me a beer before talking to Tegan, who had sat across the room from me.

Ted was stood in the corner, chatting up two girls. He didn't take me as much of a ladies man but I wasn't surprised. There were a few other people I was familiar with. Vivek Shraya, who I knew was close to Tegan and Liz Feldman, who was also close to Tegan. She was like Ted but more scandalous. There were also various other people that I didn't know, but had seen around school. It sort of hit home how much I barely knew Tegan's friends.

"Spin the bottle!" Lindsey yelled, drunkenly throwing an empty bottle into the middle of the room. Everyone vaguely formed a circle. "Not joining in, Sara?" I'd quietly excused myself by shifting back into the edge of the room.

"Spin the bottle is lame." I admitted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, come on Sara. I thought you would take any opportunity to make out with girls," She smiled wickedly. _Fucking tease_. I gave up and joined the circle, cringing and sighing deeply. "I'll go first. Lindsey said, spinning it excitedly. It landed on a girl who was kind of hot but I hadn't met before. They kissed quickly, prompting idiotic noises from the males in the group. The girl then took her own turn. It regrettably landed on me and my stomach churned as the girl crawled across the circle. She barely touched my lips when she pulled back. _Straight_. My fingertips brushed on the glass before I turned the shaped cylinder. I followed the end to see where it had landed, my eyes locking with Tegan. She knelt and began towards me, stopping in the middle. I mirrored her actions, feeling a shudder across my skin. She touched at my jaw line, daring me to close the distance. My eyes flickered from hers to her lips, absorbing the situation slightly. I lunged forward, pressing her lips to mine. They were soft and accepting. My touch lingered for longer than it probably should have before I remembered where we were. I pulled back first, choking back a moan from her absence.

"I have to go to the bathroom, anyone want to take my place?" one of the guys who had been watching, hastily sat in my place as I quickly left. I didn't need the bathroom. I just had to get away. My mind was swarming with thoughts of Tegan.

I found a small room with no one inside. It looked like a bit of a study but it would have to do. There was a small bench on the far wall, which I took no time to occupy. I relaxed into the leather and folded my legs up. I felt myself panic. Ever since I'd been over to her house, I felt myself falling for Tegan more and more, even if I didn't want to admit it. My feelings were getting in the way, and that's why I had to draw myself away.

Suddenly, the light from the doorway was cut off. I looked up to see Tegan leant against the frame. "Sara, are you okay?"

I stood up from the couch and headed toward her. "Yes, I'm fine, just feeling a little sick." I went to pass her but she blocked my exit, forcing me to look her in the eye. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the wall. My breath became very ragged having her so close to me. She then kissed me heatedly, her hands finding my neck. I grabbed her hips, pulling her onto me more. She grinded against my thigh and she gasped, jolting her lips from mine for the sharp intake of breath.

"I think maybe we should go back to my place now." She clutched my hand hard and led me out of the house. Our hands stayed locked all the way to hers, stepping fast against the concrete.

She practically dragged me to her room, barely giving me time to take off my shoes. As soon as I shut her door, she was on me again, pressing our bodies together and our lips barely leaving one another. She scrambled for my shirt, not hesitating to take it off. After that, my pants were her target. She fumbled with the belt, expertly ripping it from the loops. She undid the button on my jeans and yanked them down my thighs hard. Taking her by surprise, I pushed her onto the bed so I was stood in front of her and removed her own shirt. I took off her jeans too, taking her boxers with me. She went to undo her bra and I copied her, throwing it carelessly away from me.

She hooked her finger into the elastic of my boxers, summoning me forward. She took them down, glancing up at me through heavy eyelids, hungry with lust. She shuffled backward to let me straddle her on the bed, sucking at my jaw line and kneading my breasts with her hands. I rolled so that I was on my back, letting her climb in between my legs. Her hand made its my down until she was cupping me. She made circles against my clit and bit her lip at me. I pulled her legs so that she was straddling me I plunged two fingers inside her, causing her to bounce on top of them. She then put her own fingers inside of me, pumping them in time with her bounces. Our moans seemed to be in sync as she rocked her body against mine. Her head hung low and her other hand pressed down on my stomach. I couldn't help but gaze at her. Strands of hair clung desperately to the sweat on her forehead. I could tell she wanted to be vocal, but the risk of waking her parents was something she didn't quite have the courage to chance. Her abdomen fluttered and I could tell she was coming close. I was still no where near. Her whole body tensed and she came to a halt. She collapsed on top of me, my fingers still inside, and she breathed heavy in my ear. Her bliss was short lasted as she climbed off me and put her sole concentration on getting me off. Her exhales were still warm in my ear and she positioned herself so she could see my face. I kept my eyes on hers at all times. I rolled my hips against her palm, and soon the warmth was rushing. I arched my back and held my breath, not daring to let a moan escape. My walls clenched against her fingers and I poured onto her. My chest rose and fell unhealthily and I seemed to sigh with every outward breath. Tegan bit the cartilage on my ear lightly, watching me intently.

She lay next to me, clammy and sticky. We just sort of looked into each other's eyes for a while. No words were needed. Eventually she rolled over so that her back was to me. The moonlight trailed in through her thin curtains and the night illuminated her curves. I put my arm over her and buried my face into the nape of her neck, softly pressing kisses. She laced her fingers with mine and gently kissed them. "I really like you Sara," echoed into the darkness. I couldn't help the smile forming.

"I really like you too, Tegan." I felt her smile against my fingers and her chest flailed a little.

"I want to be with you," she partially held her breath.

"Me too," I chuckled. She chuckled too, snuggling into my front and relaxing. This certainly was not how I'd expected my night to go.


	5. Chapter 5

The light hurt my eyes as I came to. I blinked hard several times before I could see properly. Adjusting, I remembered Tegan, who was still sleeping sound in my arms. Our fingers were still entwined and we'd pretty much fallen asleep in the exact position we had last night.

I planted delicate kisses along the top of her shoulder-blade. "Teetee… wake up…" I nudged her a little and continued kissing until I felt her sigh and shift.

"Hey," she whispered, yawning and nuzzling her nose into our fingers.

"I think I want to wake up next to you more often." I brought my lips up to just behind her ear and kissed her there, humming lowly. She chuckled at my statement, tightening her grasp on my hand. She turned onto her back then, but I stayed on my side, holding myself up with my elbow. I lazily drew patterns across her stomach with my fingertips, letting them glide over the soft skin.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could go over to Lindsey's today… have you got anywhere you need to be?" She looked at me hesitantly.

"I don't have anywhere I need to be, no. But really Lindsey's again so soon? I just want to stay in bed with you all day."

"Oh, come on Sara, you know that wouldn't happen," she smirked and playfully shoved my hip, "Besides, Lindsey already invited me over. It's like her equivalent to sleepovers. She does this on occasion after a party. There'll only be a couple of people there, and no doubt whoever she had in her bed last night. It's nothing exciting, but I want you to go with me." She then rolled so she was facing me on her side.

"I can't say no to you." I placed my hand on her waist and rubbed with the pad of my thumb in circles. She touched to my jaw and roped herself into a kiss. My lips were slightly dry from sleeping, but it was nothing was couldn't sort out.

"I feel like my parents are going to come in any minute. If we were alone, I'd make you breakfast." She joked between kisses, resting her forehead on mine.

"Or I could just eat you for breakfast." I caught her bottom lip with my teeth and let out a low growl at the back of my throat. I spontaneously ran my fingers along her slit and she flinched against me. I was surprised to find her wet.

"Sara… we can't… my parents…" she tried to get me to pull away but didn't put enough effort in to fully get me to stop. I knew she didn't want me to.

"I can be very quiet." I curled two of my fingers into her and she closed her eyes. She moaned quietly but soon grabbed hold of my wrist.

"You know I want to. Just, I can't. Later, I promise." I didn't argue with her. She was being serious too and the last thing I wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I didn't delay licking what juices I gathered from my fingers. When I'd finished, I kissed her again, fully aware of her traces on my lips.

"Come on let's get dressed," She sighed, reluctantly crawling out from the sheets. She threw on the same clothes as last night, searching around the room to find where they'd previously been discarded. I enjoyed the view before joining her. She took time to straighten her hair and put on a thin layer of make-up. I generally wasn't fussed about that shit, but admittedly found her cute for it.

Heading out, she held my hand the whole way to Lindsey's. The journey honestly seemed a lot shorter with her hand in mine. In those moments, I could've sworn I wanted her forever. It was still bitterly cold outside. With winter approaching, Canada never failed to let you know about it.

Same as last night, Lindsey opened the door and greeted us inside. She pulled Tegan to one side but just told me to go to the living room. I didn't really know anyone in there, but just sat on the carpet quietly with me legs spread apart. When Tegan and Lindsey joined the group again, Tegan punched Lindsey in the arm teasingly before rushing over to me. She sat in between my legs and snuggled her back into my front. It was this small show of affection that let me know I didn't have to hide us from her friends. Not that we would have to anyway, but it's not like we'd talked about where we were. Her friends were relatively chill anyway. They mostly smoked pot so it was fairly easy to get along with them. I was paying no attention to them though; Tegan's bum pressed into my crotch was literally the only thing I could focus on. That, and my boobs happened to be against her back and I just hoped to shit that she couldn't feel my hardened nipples. I had my arms wrapped around her stomach and I just relaxed into her as she did with me. It was perfect.

After a while, Lindsey insisted on putting on a movie so we moved onto the sofa. I took a seat on the end, dragging Tegan to sit next to me. Lindsey was on the other side of her and after Lindsey was a girl called Leisha from the year above us in school. Lindsey appeared to be closer to her than Tegan was, but they essentially shared all the same friends anyway.

A short while into the movie, I felt a hand inch its way into my inner thigh. Not wanted to give Tegan the benefit of the doubt, I stared ahead, barely giving any notice to the screen. Her touch kept climbing higher and higher, teasing my skin. I felt myself becoming very wet very quickly and just knew I had to get away. "I'm going to the bathroom," I announced, "Tegan, will you come with me?" She grabbed my hand and scurried ahead, dragging us to privacy.

Once inside, she pinned me against the door, joining our lips. The downstairs bathroom was just a tiny box room containing a toilet and a sink but it was perfect for what we were about to do. Not wanting to waste much time and be suspicious, Tegan slid her hand into my jeans and immediately put two fingers inside. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and sucked at the sensitive skin. My breathing was rapid and I let out shallow gasps to disguise my moans of pleasure. Tegan fingered me at a steady rhythm, not moving from my neck. I bucked my hips against her hand slightly, still desperate for more friction. I grabbed her hips with both hands and tugged her onto me, grinding against her, hard. Tegan started pumping her fingers a hell of a lot faster and all I could hear was the wetness building in my pussy. My breath was ragged and all over the place, literally holding back everything I could. Tegan began to curl her fingers, hitting my spot with excellent precision. I came hard and fast, releasing onto her fingers. I panted heavily and clung to her shoulders to extra support. I felt like I was going to collapse and my legs shook, threatening my knees to buckle. She pulled herself out and removed me from her fingers.

Regaining composure, I brushed myself down. I kissed her and massaged my tongue into hers. "Hey, Tegan, I think I'm going to head off now. My parents will be expecting me, I guess."

"I'll see you out." She guided me onto the street, lingering on the sidewalk. She kissed me gently, just in the right top corner of my lips. I began walking away but kicked myself inside for not staying with her. I looked back for a second, finding her still waiting for me to disappear completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Sorry this took so long for me to upload. I've just had I complete block with this one and I couldn't figure out what to write, but hopefully the next chapter won't take so long for me to finish. Enjoy :)

* * *

That Monday in school, Tegan and I couldn't have acted more like a couple. We held hands literally everywhere we went and kissed on most intervals. We even sat together at lunch. It was abrupt for our friends, but they didn't seem to mind too much. Obviously Lindsey and Emy already knew but nobody else had. They just took it in their stride, welcoming me into Tegan's circle and my friends doing likewise. Secretly, I just wanted to be alone with Tegan. Interlocking fingers with her was perfect, don't get me wrong, but I spent most of my time thinking about getting her underneath me.

We were going to my house that second Tuesday. I felt kind of awkward, since her place was so much nicer than mine. I even tidied my room for the occasion. I was terrified she'd judge me but I figured she wouldn't be so snide. That was one thing me and Tegan differed from one another in. She was so kind. She was the kind of person who was just genuinely nice to everyone. I couldn't shake how faultless she was from me and it was truly overwhelming.

We walked to my house straight from school, holding our hands constantly. I liked it because I felt secure knowing she was with me. I'd never felt that security from anyone before. That and her palms warmed me from the bitter cold. I couldn't wipe the giant smile off my face because of the way her fingertips brushed against my knuckles; it felt like I could feel everything she did, consequently feeling it everywhere on my body.

My parents weren't home when I got in so I just took Tegan upstairs to my bedroom, avoiding the shabby rooms to my house. She gazed in wonderment at my walls like I'd done with hers a week ago but I broke her focus by attaching my lips to hers. She moaned behind her tongue but managed to push me away. "You'll get yours when I get mine." She put her hand flat on my chest.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I backed away and took to sitting cross-legged on my carpet.

"It means- do your art work because we're already behind schedule and then I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," I grimaced at the thought of work but the heat radiating from my core at Tegan's dirty talk just motivated me to do it. She spread all my books and equipment in front of me and then sat behind me, pulling me into her crotch and linking her hands across my stomach. She planted kisses on the nape of my neck, the warm breath melting my skin. All I wanted was to snuggle into her but I was too afraid to do so in case she stopped. I began working quicker, determined to hold her against me again. Her touch was killing me, the torment rising in my system. It just felt like I couldn't scurry through the checklist quick enough.

Almost as soon as I completed it, I dived onto Tegan, massaging my tongue against hers. She moaned into my mouth and the kiss deepened. She was on her back on the carpet and I gently steadied myself between her legs. She lazily draped her arms around my back. I pulled away, holding myself up with either hand beside her head. "I've got a proposition for you," I started. Her eyes widened and she pouted her lips. "How about you hang out with my friends this weekend? A couple of people are going to Emy's and I want you to come too."

She pondered for a second, taking her time to answer. "Okay." She smiled, running her tongue along her upper lip. I pushed back in to kiss her, forcing my body onto hers. I slowly grinded between her thighs; moving my hips repetitively.

"Whoa, Sara, calm down," she staggered, sitting up and pulling me into a hug rather than making out. I went along with her, snuggling into her inviting body. "Do you think we could take us slow?" she said, kissing the top of my head.

"How do you mean?" I trailed my fingers along her arm until finding her hand, where I laced her fingers in mine.

"Well, I really like you and I just want to do stuff with you like go to the movies and… stuff." She raised my hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"Well, obviously we can do that. I don't have any intentions for us to be a dysfunctional fuck fest." She giggled and squeezed my hand tighter.

"So, are you my girlfriend?" she questioned, resting her head on mine. I pulled her arms to encircle me as I sat with my back pressed to her front.

"Yes." I smiled, kind of glad she couldn't see me blushing. "So when are you going to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk? Even though we're taking it slow... you still promised." Her hot breath returned to my nape and she kissed softly.

"Well," she started, "this weekend, my parents will be out and if you're not too tired after Emy's…" she trailed off for a moment. I felt her tongue trace from the bottom of my neck to the back of my ear. "You can always stay at my place." My pussy throbbed involuntarily and a shiver ran down my spine. Tegan made my whole body tingle. My lungs kicked hard, reminding me that I'd momentarily forgot to breathe. She began to nibble my cartilage from behind, firing arrows of pleasure to my core. Moans slipped my throat, and before I knew it, I was writhing in her arms.

Suddenly, I heard the door open from downstairs and it broke me from Tegan's trance. "Hey Sasa," she shouted up to me. I reluctantly got up from Tegan and opened my door.

"Hey Mom," I yelled back. Tegan's hands snaked around my waist and she cuddled me in the doorway.

"Does she know about us?" she whispered. I turned in her arms and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Not yet? Why? Do you want her to?" she nuzzled her nose against mine and chewed her bottom lip. She nodded slowly, looking up at me through her eyelids. "Really?" I chuckled. She kissed me gently before nodding again. I took her hand in mine and guided her down the stairs. "Mom!-"


End file.
